Scissors
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: Estás allí, atrayendo las miradas de todos por la simple razón de ser tú. Lo siento, pero algunas veces cuando el egoísmo y la falta de atención nos carcome tendemos a cometer locuras...


Declaimer, disclaimer, como sea:  Sôta, Kagome, y el manga del cual provienen es y son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-sama, aunque todo lo de allí abajo es creación mía, y de mi teclado. También Word, siempre en nuestros corazones.

.

Perdóname Kagome. Yo de verdad te quiero, eres linda, amable bondadosa, y aunque a veces me gritas y no me respetas sé que también hay un pequeño espacio para mí en tu corazón.

Siempre sonríes.

Pocas veces pareces realmente feliz.

Eres delicada y dulce.

La mejor hermana mayor que alguien podría tener, y que por mucho tiempo vi como una chica divertida y con quien siempre valía la pena jugar.

Pero no puedo soportarte más tiempo.

Al principio me daba igual, y era feliz al concentrarme en algún videojuego. Pero han pasado años.

Todos te miran, siempre se preocupan por ti a pesar de que no los tomas en cuenta y te marchas con un chico que ni siquiera es capaz de tratarte bien. Mamá te espera y habla de ti, el abuelo orgulloso fanfarronea que la historia de su nieta podría convertirse en leyenda, Buyo te espera en tu habitación. Yo sonrío por educación, aunque ni de eso se dan cuenta.

Porque no se fijan en mí.

Podría desaparecer y nadie le tomaría mucha importancia.

Lo siento hermana, no te perdonaré, espero que tú consigas no tener rencor hacia mí.

Sentado en mi habitación desordenada, a mitad de la noche, he visto aquella tijera de punta larga y peligrosamente afilada, tirada en el suelo. Sin dudar y con las pupilas temblorosas la cogí entre mis manos, saliendo rápidamente de mi cuarto y con una sonrisa un poco torcida en mis labios. Lo imaginé, la forma tan deliciosa en la que podría yo ver la sangre de mi hermana gracias al artefacto que apretaba con mis dedos.

Mi mueca se extendió. Sentía que los ojos se saldrían por lo abiertos que estaban, y me quemaban por llevar tanto tiempo sin parpadear, pero ni me detuve a pensar en ello y no dejé de mirar el suelo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

_No te perdonaré… lo siento, pero deberías morir… piérdete… te quiero hermana._

Llegué hasta ella y me puse lo más cerca posible, escondiendo mis pies bajo su cama. Dormía, con la espalda contra el colchón y su rostro en dirección al techo. Iba a tocar la cara de Kagome, estirando mi brazo un poco, pero a milímetros detuve el proceso. Cuando sentí su respiración contra la palma de mi mano una breve e incontrolable ansia por apretar su nariz con mis dedos de forma juguetona como ella hacía cuando éramos niños, me quitó la respiración y me hizo alejarme bruscamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y afirmando la tijera nuevamente, intenté calmar mi respiración, alzándola de forma lenta y dejando la punta directamente sobre el pecho de ella. Rozaba suavemente la tela del camisón que llevaba.

Eres tan adorable.

Das las gracias siempre.

Te esfuerzas al máximo y no tienes miedo, sin importar a lo que te enfrentes.

Tú fuiste la linda hermana mayor que tanto he admirado por muchos años.

—Te quiero—susurré brevemente.

Y entreabriendo las tijeras, he ejercido fuerza al hundirlas dificultosamente en ti, una y otra vez, más animado tras muchas veces de sacarlas y volverlas a enterrar en un lugar diferente de tu cuerpo.

La sangre tibia salpicaba en mi rostro, de forma muy agradable.

Fuiste una buena niña y no hiciste ruido. Solo abriste los ojos abruptamente, te estremeciste y no te volviste a mover. Quizás fui muy rápido y tu muerte fue instantánea.

Pero da igual.

Tus ojos muertos y apagados daban la impresión de estarme mirando.

Retrocedí.

Las tijeras cubiertas de aquel líquido escarlata resbalaron de mis manos y cayeron al suelo. No me molesté en recogerlas.

Yo, el niño tímido y miedoso que siempre destacó muy poco por parecer una copia de los chicos de hoy en día, he asesinado a mi hermana.

Se sintió bien.

Ahora podrán verme sólo a mí.

.

.

.

.

Meh.

Hola.

73cuiewa892r8932xhuewkjeduire8923 YA.

Probablemente no haya quedado tan bien como me lo había propuesto al principio, pero me esforcé u-u asique si es un asco moriré de pena con la frente en alto.

Creo que he abusado de los puntos, ya sé, pero es que me es inevitable. Además lo escribí como en formato canción y no en formato historia-novela, por eso tan rápida la narración y carente de detalles e_e

Puta bida.

Eh, supongo que me emocioné, asique si tiene OOC (creo que así era, lo he olvidado, meh), pues nada, lo siento.

Y eeeeeso

Debo ir a estudiar. Exacto. En vacaciones de invierno. Fin de semana. Es que me creo inteligente.

En fin, dejar un review es cosa de ustedes, aunque me emociono más de la cuenta cuando veo uno ¿Podrían hacerme feliz y criticarme destructivamente? Gracias, de antemano. No es necesario tener una cuenta para comentar, recuérdalo.

Se despide la niña Karuta.

A-DI-OS.


End file.
